WAR OF THE STORIES!
by faragon11
Summary: Two characters enter, one story wins! It's WOTS! Rated K for hilarious violence!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the stories mentioned but I wish I did**

**This is my first story on fanfiction so tell me how you think about it- faragon11 **

The scene opens and we see a typical news desk but the background of the room is a stadium with a flat stone stage for battling the camera focuses on a boy about 13 years old in a suit and a girl about 15 the boy straitens a stack of paper and begins to talk

faragon11: Hello and welcome to War of the Stories.

I'm faragon11 and this is Miss Black Shadow and we'll be your hosts for the battle. The rules are simple we will take nine characters from many of the most famous book of this age including Phantom of the Opera, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Hitchhikers, Star Wars, Narnia, Robin Hood, Dracula, Treasure Island and Pirates of the Caribbean (aside) I know POTC is not a book but the script says it.

And then Characters fight each other in our arena until one falls out of the arena or technical knock out. To tell the order of fights here's Tammy."

Miss Black Shadow: Thanks faragon11 for the long….long….annoyingly long explanation. (Pause) I don't see the point in this Erik will win anyways. (A sound of a gun is heard off screen the camera turns quickly to the director)

(Director is holding a smoking gun and a sign that says "Stick to the #$$# script!")

Miss Black Shadow: (not shaken) Just try me!

Director: Gladly!

(Apparently our director is a bad shot and takes out the camera and camera man there is static and then every thing goes black.)

(Static then we sees the worried face of faragon11 as he rights the camera)

faragon11: (smiles) Good news everyone. Camera man #15 is okay! That and Miss Black Shadow didn't kill the director! It will just take a few…OH NO!  
(An arrow is seen flying across screen. Screams of terror, then static)

(Faragon11 is back at desk, his hair is ruffled but he is okay. Miss Black Shadow is in her seat glowering, but puts on a fake smile for the camera and flips her red hair)

Miss Black Shadow: Sorry about the technical difficulties. This is not the first time our beloved director and I have had an…... artistic discussion.

faragon11: (he stares at Miss Black Shadow) ARTISTIC! YOU PRACTICALLY RIPPED HIS ARM OFF!

Miss Black Shadow (Looks confused) that's not artistic:… I've done worse.

faragon11: O.o Ok. Save the fighting for the ring. Who is up first?

Miss Black Shadow: The first round we have the Lord of the Rings vs. The Phantom of the Opera…. GO ERIK!

faragon11: (sigh and bangs head on desk)

**End Transmission**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own lotr or phantom but I know a lot of us wish we did  
**

**A/N: **Thank youto all who reviewed to my story and I know who to send out first into the arena hope you like it- faragon11

(The light comes up on the familiar seen of the news room the camera pans around to show it all. Our director fresh from the hospital wearing 1arm cast, 2 leg casts, a head bandage and is in a wheelchair. Also we see all the damage cause by Miss Black shadow but we hear the cue to start and the camera goes directly to the desk we see faragon11 and miss black shadow but the back ground shows another person a girl about 17 we actually see the image of Shakespearian Rose she is the field reporter for the games faragon11 prepares to speak)

Faragon11: ok welcome to Chapter two of the War of the Stories and today is the first round of fights between lotr and poto and it going to be really good so Miss Black shadow who's fighting today?

Miss Black shadow: that wasn't as long as the other one…

Faragon11 (under his breath): can it.

Miss Black shadow: Ok the teams are as follows. On the coughlosingcough side is the lotrs is Gollum the agile, Aragon the king, Arwen the kick but elf, Legolas the marksman, Gimli the suborn, Gandalf the white, the hobbits (Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippen) and Bormier.

And on the other side is POTO with Carlotta the off key diva, Raoul the fop, Christine the on key diva, Meg the dancer, Joseph Buquet the dead stage hand, Madam Giry the wise, Andre and Firmin the managers, and the one and only Angel of music , the phantom himself ERIK!

(Sounds of applause and cheers are heard faragon11 looks around to see were the source is)

Faragon11 (tried of looking): Apparently that noise came from the arena let's check in with Rose. Hey Rose how is it on your end

Shakespearian Rose: well faragon11 as you can see everyone came to see the battles today over to my right are the phan girls who have come to see there favorites and to my left the LOTR fans ready to see their hero's. Then there are a few behind me that are rooting for both stories. It's not just the fights they come to see there are also games, meet the fighters, autographed books and food from the countries the fighters are from and much, much more. But now the national anthems we start the theme song for the POTO team.

(The anthem goes and the poto team sings along and through it many are seen crying mostly Raoul)

Erik: Pansy.

Christine: Erik! (Goes to comfort Raoul)

(The anthem finishes and Raoul pulls together after Erik knocks him to his senses)

Faragon11: Now it's time for lord of the rings theme song (The same reaction are seen in the lotr team but a little more concealed)

Raoul/Erik (strangely in unison): Pansies!

(Now it time to fight everyone clears the arena except Carlotta and Gollum they go to the center were the ref is waiting)

Ref: alright this is the rules there are none just stay in the ring and anything counts …now shake hands!

(The shake hands but Gollum sees some thing on Carlotta's hand it reminds him of the one ring! Carlotta pulls her hand but she can't golem is on it trying to remove the ring)

Carlotta: ( trying to shake him off) get off you little monster!

Golem: NO! I must get precious!

Carlotta: **I SAID GET OFF**!

Golem: **(refusing** to get off**) Not until I get the precious! **

(Carlota keeps hitting him until Gollum takes the ring and crawls into Carlotta's opera wig and hides there Carlotta freaks! Runs around the ring and off it then run into the wall)

Faragon11: that was short … ok the winner of the match is GOLLUM!

(Gollum crawls out of the wig and on to the stage and take the applause still holding Carlotta's ring)

SRCORE LOTR: 1 POTO: 0

Next chapter Erik vs. boromier (this might take a while)


End file.
